


Smell

by TigerxFox



Series: Eruri Collection [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Sometimes Levi doesn't let him touch him. "Get the fuck off, I'm dirty" as he would eloquently explain.





	Smell

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I believe they fuck no matter what okay, this is just an idea I had from reading Chiruchiru's gorgeous djs all the time <strike>and from my experience as Erwin</strike>

Sometimes Levi doesn't let him touch him. "Get the fuck off, I'm dirty" as he would eloquently explain. The problem is that by Levi's standards dirty is anything except right after a shower. 

He shouldn't be surprised really. The man refuses to touch anything with his hands dirty and more so refuse to be touched by dirty hands. He has a disturbingly high rate washing hands policy and he makes Erwin wash his as well all the time. 

But it drives Erwin nuts sometimes. And a thirst for the forbidden started to grow on him slowly. At first it was just the desire to be intimate with him on moments other than those planned. Like when they arrive at headquarters and he wants to fuck him right there at his office but he has to wait until his lover has bathed.  
And a little bit of curiosity about how he would smell, because he always smells like soap when they fuck, and of course it's not bad, he likes it when Levi is fresh. But he can't help but wonder what would it be like anyways. 

Then, maybe it's Levi's aversion to it what turns him on and it starts to morph into some kind of kink, and suddenly he thinks his natural odor wouldn't be enough. He wants him to be disgusting. Filthy. He wants him right after an expedition, dirty boots and gear still on, shirts all sweaty and clinging on their skin, death and blood still very attached to their bodies. His hair greasy and his clothes yesterday's. He thinks about fucking him so roughly in this state he's kind of ashamed of himself, even though he knows Levi wouldn't mind such treatment. He wonders what his musk would smell like, after so many days, and almost drools over the thought of burying his face on Levi's groin. Of licking his stinking armpits and watching as Levi's face twists in disgust and the guiltiest of pleasures. And he bets his pits' hair would be a little bit thicker than the hair from his head, but still soft under his tongue. He wants to make him sweat and lick it all from his whole body. 

"Erwin, what the fuck are you thinking about? You have that idiotic look on your face." Levi's voice wakes him up from his daydreams, his brain picked up this awful habit of creating fantasies on very inappropriate hours.

"Oh, I just..." For a millisecond he thinks about sharing some dirty secrets with him. But he looks at Levi for a moment and the other man has his hands on his waist, an apron on his slim body, and a bucket and a mop beside him. Must be the millionth time he cleans this office today. And Erwin smiles. "It's nothing."


End file.
